5 Peristiwa NaruHina
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: -Edited- Oneshot. Hari ini ada 5 peristiwa kebetulan, tidak kebetulan -?-, dan mengejutkan di kelas Temari. Naruto dan Hinata? AU! Slight Neji-OOC, gaje! A little NaruHina...


**5 Peristiwa NaruHina**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**-Peristiwa (kebetulan) 1: Naruto suka sama Hinata?-**

Siang yang cerah di sekolah tercinta tempa Rookie 12 dan Sand Siblings bersekolah, terjadilah ribut-ribut entah karena apa. Biasa… Kelas mereka 'kan sering begitu, maklumilah… Temari, tidak suka dengan keadaan itu—memilih untuk keluar dari kelas untuk menghirup udara segar. Daripada menghirup oksigen dari mulut mereka itu?, pikirnya.

"TEMARIII!" panggil (atau teriak?) Naruto tiba-tiba, padahal Temari sudah selangkah lagi keluar dari keadaan sesak itu.

"…" Sejenak, mereka hening mendengarkan teriakan Naruto tadi.

"Heh, kenapa sih? !" tanya Sakura yang agak bingung—dan sedikit kesal—pada teriakan Naruto tadi.

"He?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Ini 'kan bukan urusanmu, hush…" usirnya pada Sakura—menganggap Sakura ayam. Tobatlah kau, Nak… (?)

"Hn, kalau begitu, ya sudah," Sakura tak peduli.

Tap tap

Naruto berjalan menuju Temari di dekat pintu kelas.

"Doushite ka?" tanyanya malas.

"E-eto… Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya," kata Naruto takut.

"Hai, hai," balas Temari makin malas. Entah sejak kapan dia ketularan sikap pacarnya, si Nanas Shikamaru itu. Padahal sama-sama nanas aja, kok…

"A-aku… Aku suka sama Hinata!" Naruto mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya.

"APA? !" Temari kaget sejadi-jadinya—air mukanya berubah drastis.

"Ssst… Jangan keras-keras…!" larang Naruto sambil meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Yaaa…" Temari kembali malas.

"Ingat, ya!" ulang Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah tatapan yang bermakna 'jangan bilang siapa-siapa, atau Rasengan sebagai gantinya'.

"Iya, aku tahu kok!" kata Temari semakin malas.

"Hm, baiklah! Kau boleh pulang!"

Tap tap tap

Temari pun berjalan ke luar kelas dan segera pulang ke rumahnya. Di perjalanan, ia masih memikirkan hal barusan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak peduli, walaupun dia memang benar-benar 'menjaga' rahasia itu.

"Tadaima~!"

Sesampainya di rumah, Temari masih cemas—namun tidak berguna (?)—tentang yang dikatakan Naruto padanya tadi sewaktu di sekolah.

'_Hinata? !'_ pikirnya, masih tidak percaya. _'Hinata 'kan? Apa betul Hinata? Naruto suka sama Hinata? Tidak mungkin!'_ batinnya lagi.

Bruk!

Ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, memandang kosong langit-langit di kamarnya. Lalu berpikir.

'_Tapi… Mungkin juga, ya?'_ katanya lagi dalam hati. _'Naruto emang lebih pantas sama Hinata, kok. Bukan Sakura…'_ sambungnya. "Hmph…"

Kini, perasaan Temari sudah sedikit lega. Ia tidak lagi terlalu memikirkan itu. Katanya juga, ia tidak setuju kalau Naruto bersama Sakura. Menurutnya, Sakura itu lebih banyak chemistry-nya dengan Sasuke, daripada Naruto. Dan Naruto juga lebih banyak kecocokannya pada Hinata dibanding SAKURA dan SASUKE—yang notabene adalah pasangan.

**-Keesokan harinya****-**

Pagi-pagi, Temari langsung berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan yang biasa saja (?). Sesampainya di sekolah, ia langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya dan langsung mencari dua makhluk—sahabatnya yang lain—Tenten si rambut cepol mirip panda dan Ino yang belakangan dekat sama Sai.

Sebenarnya sih, Hinata juga—dan itu sangat pasti! Tapi, mengingat tujuannya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang 'Hinata-tidak-boleh-tahu', beginilah. Ia hanya mencari Tenten dan Ino.

Tep

Temari langsung duduk di bangkunya. Ia menggerakkan otot lehernya untuk melihat ke sekeliling kelas mencari dua temannya itu. Namun, apa daya, Tuhan hanya mengizinkannya melihat Tenten. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia langsung memanggil dan meneriakkan nama si 'telinga panda' itu.

"TENTEEEN!" panggilnya pada Tenten—atau lebih tepatnya teriak, karena posisi duduk mereka berdua agak berjauhan.

"APAAA?" tanya Tenten—ikut berteriak.

"Sini, deh. Aku mau bilang sesuatu," ajak Temari.

Tap tap tap

Tenten langsung berjalan menghampiri Temari di tempat duduknya.

Tep

Tenten pun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ng, nani ka?" tanyanya menanyakan maksud dan tujuan Temari memanggilnya.

"Tapi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya," kata Temari memperingatkan. "Hanya kau, aku, dan Ino," sambungnya.

"Siap, kapten!" balas Tenten kaya' tentara.

"Oke… Naruto itu SUKA sama Hinata!" seru Temari to the point, dengan sedikit penekanan di kata 'suka'.

"…" Tenten sweatdropped sebentar. Lalu ia berkata, "Huh, dasar. Dulu, dia bilang sukanya sama Sakura. Sekarang? Hinata… Ckckck…"

"Ya… Terserah dia-nya sajalah…" elak Temari. "Lagian 'kan, coba kau pikir-pikir dulu. Naruto itu, cocok sama Hinata, BUKAN sama SAKURA yang udah kelebihan cocoknya sama SASUKE, tahu!" jelasnya panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"…" Tenten diam sebentar, berpikir. "E-eh…? I-iya! Iya, ya!" sadarnya. "Haha… Iya, iya! Betul yang kau bilang itu! Naruto emang cocoknya sama Hinata! A-ahaha… SETUJU!" lanjutnya di sela tawanya, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tap tap

"Ne."

"?"

"! ?"

Suara seseorang itu mengagetkan mereka berdua yang berbicara tentang rahasia. Ternyata, orang itu adalah tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Ino, teman mereka yang satu lagi Temari cari. Legalah perasaan mereka…

"Hah…! Kukira siapa tadi!" kata Temari masih ketakutan.

"Emangnya nggak kedengaran dari suaraku apa?" tanya Ino berdecak pinggang.

"A-ano… Suaramu tadi 'dingin' sekali, loh," ujar Tenten. "Kukira… Sakura…"

"Hng? Kau kata suaraku sama kaya' si pinky jidat lebar itu apa? !" protesnya.

**-Di kantin-**

"Hachiuuu!" Sakura bersin tiba-tiba, untung setelah meneguk air.

"Sa-Sakura-san… Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata gugup, menemani Sakura di kantin.

"Haha, nggak kok!" kata Sakura sambil mengelap mulutnya perlahan. _'Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku?'_ pikirnya.

"Ahaha…" Hinata hanya tertawa ringan.

**-Kembali ke kelas-**

"Gomenna-lah…" Tenten meminta maaf.

"Hai, dou ita," balas Ino menenangkan. "Oh iya, tadi kalian lagi hitung apa? Kok ada 'setuju', 'sembilan', 'sepuluh' gitu?" tanya Ino inosen.

"…" Tenten dan Temari sweatdropped.

"He-hei, aku hanya bercanda, loh," elak Ino.

"Hmph…" Tenten hanya menghela napas ringan.

"Ano… Naruto… Dia suka sama Hinata!" jelas Temari tegas dan yakin.

"Bah, itu mah, aku udah tahu…" kata Ino dengan nada meremehkan, tetapi makna kalimatnya nggak meremehkan. Ngerti 'kan maksudnya?

"He?" Temari terkejut. "Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Shikamaru…" jawab Ino.

"Ngah? Kata Naruto 'kan jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa? Kok, Shikamaru tahu ya?" Temari masih bingung.

"Mungkin saja Naruto—juga—kasih tahu ke Naruto," sahut Tenten. "Mungkin…"

"Iya juga sih," sanggah Temari.

Tap tap

Terdengarlah langkah kaki seseorang berambut duren dan berkumis di pipinya—Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ne, ne, Naruto datang!" seru Tenten tiba-tiba. "Biasa saja, ya!"

Tap…

"Ohayou," sapa Naruto.

"Hinata? !" kata Temari—masih agak ragu—dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto kemarin siang saat pulang sekolah.

"Sssttt…! Bisa diam, nggak? !" larang Naruto agak keras pada Temari.

"Iya!" jawab Temari agak kesal. "Tapi 'kan, aku belum bilang ke siapa-siapa, tahu!"

"Bagus!" balas Naruto dengan singkat, padat, tapi kurang menarik nih…

**.**

Kriiing!

Bel tanda pelajaran berbunyi. Anak-anak paling malas mendengarkan suara yang satu ini. Kenapa? Karena, kebanyakan dari mereka sangat, sangat malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran—walau mereka mampu. Apalagi kepada orang yang mendapat julukan 'rambut nanas' itu—Shikamaru.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tetapi, guru mereka belum juga datang. Dalam momen-momen penting seperti ini, banyak yang sangat menggunakan kesempatan untuk berbagai hal—termasuk ber-gosip-ria.

Zrash…

Seketika, hujan datang dengan tidak sopannya. Permisi dulu kalo mau turun dong!

"Eh, Naruto," panggil Temari pada Naruto yang duduk di depannya.

"Ng?"

"Yang kau kasih tahu cuma aku, ya?" tanya Temari.

"Nggak juga…" gumam Naruto—membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Shikamaru, Lee…" katanya menyebutkan orang-orang yang sudah diberitahu.

'_Wah, pantesan…'_ batin Temari. _'Shikamaru udah dikasih tahu, terus dia bilang sama Ino…'_

"Tapi… Kaya'nya Hinata juga udah tahu, deh," kata Naruto lemas.

"Ha! ? Nani ka! ?" Temari benar-benar kaget. "Kok bisa begitu? !"

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto masih lemas. "Mungkin Lee yang kasih tahu langsung ke dia…"

'_Bah, gawat…'_ pikir Temari lagi. "Yasud, itu nasibmu…" cibirnya.

"Ngah…" Naruto tidak tahu mau bilang apa lagi. Ia pun segera menghadap ke depan lagi.

Setelah dialog yang (mungkin) singkat itu, datanglah dari pintu kelas sang guru telat kebanggaan entah siapa—Kakashi Hatake.

"Maaf, telat. Tadi aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan," katanya.

'_Bego amat, dah…'_ dumel seseorang.

'_Kebiasaan…'_ kata yang lain.

'_Bodo'. Nggak urus…'_ kata inner seorang siswa.

'_Mendokusei…'_ Tebak sendiri (?).

'_Mati saja sekalian!'_ rutuk seseorang dengan tidak ber-peri-keguruan-nya.

"Yak! Mari kita mulai pelajarannya!"

Begitulah. Pelajaran langsung dimulai. Semangat murid yang habis dilahap hujan serta angin yang dingin menusuk tulang pun kini menjadi kosong—nihil dan tidak ada. Kecuali Rock Lee, maybe?

**.**

**-Peristiwa (kebetulan) 2: Wah, datangnya sama!-**

Setelah pelajaran sudah berlangsung agak lama, seorang murid pun merasakan perasaan yang biasa akibat angin dingin yang berasal dari hujan hari ini, buang air kecil. (Pembaca: gubrakS!)

Anak mungil dan manis serta anggun itu pun segera mengangkat tangannya untuk permisi ke toilet. Tadi barusan… Kiasannya hiperbola ya?

"Sensei!" serunya. "Pe-permisi buang air kecil!"

"Ya," jawab sang guru.

Drap drap drap

Hinata pun berlari kecil menuju toilet. Sepertinya sudah benar-benar sesak.

**.**

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Sensei!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jari. "Izin ke toilet!"

"Ya," jawaban singkat dari Kakashi—sang guru tadi.

Drap drap

Naruto segera berlari menuju kamar kecil.

**-Lalu…-**

Tap tap

Si berisik dari Uzumaki dan si pendiam dari Hyuuga pun terdengar langkahnya menuju kelas. Sepertinya—

"Cieee… Datangnya samaaa…" ejek murid sekelas pada Naruto dan Hinata—si Uzumaki dan Hyuuga—yang ternyata datang bersamaan.

"E-eh?" Hinata langsung gugup, berlari menuju tempat duduknya.

Di tempat duduk, Hinata langsung menutupi mukanya yang serupa dengan rambut Sakura Haruno—temannya. Perasaannya bercampur ada dua; Senang dan malu. Malu, karena diejek tadi. Senang, aduuuh… Bagaimana ya?

Perasaannya mengatakan, tadi perginya beda waktu, kok pulangnya sama? Begitulah. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Hatinya berbunga-bunga saat ini. Ya, mungkin Tuhan mentakdirkan NaruHina, yeah…

**.**

**-Peristiwa (k****ebetulan) 3: Hanya mereka loh!-**

"Eh, Tem!" panggil Tenten.

"Hn?"

"Setelah kulihat di sekeliling kelas yang nan luas ini, kaya'nya hanya mereka—Naruto dan Hinata—yang memakai jaket, ya?" tanya Tenten sambil melirik Naruto dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Ng…?" Temari melirik juga. "Eh? Iya juga, ya!" sadarnya. "Haaa… Betul yang kubilang 'kan? Naruto dan Hinata itu memang cocok!" katanya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Matte!" cegah Ino. "Kiba juga pake jaket, loh," protesnya.

"Ah, Kiba itu udah langsung pake jaketnya," Temari ikut memprotes. "Kalo Naruto sama Hinata 'kan, pake jaket karena hujan ini—supaya nggak kedinginan. Dengan kata lain, kaos dalam mereka ada!" jelasnya.

"Hm… Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Tenten ragu.

"Yah… Sepertinya saja begitu," jawab Temari asal.

"… Emang!" seru Ino—ikut sadar. "Iya, iya! Kiba nggak pake kaos dalam! Naruto dan Hinata memang cocoook!" tambahnya menyetujui dan mendukung.

"Woi! Aku juga setuju dan dukung Naruto dan Hinata, loh!" Tenten ikutan protes karena merasa dikucilkan dan melihat kata 'dukung' dan 'setuju'.

Temari dan Ino hanya membalas dengan mengangkat ibu jari mereka.

**.**

**-Peristiwa (nggak kebetulan) 4: Naruto 'nembak' Hinata!-**

Pelajaran pertama akan segera habis. Tiba-tiba, Ino menanyakan sesuatu pada Tenten.

"Ten, kau mau nomor handphone-nya Hinata, nggak?"

"Ha? Mauuu!" jawab Tenten girang. _'Aku belum dapet, sih…'_ katanya dalam hati.

Temari yang mendengar percakapan itu langsung ikut meminta, "Aku juga, dong!"

Srek

"Yasudlah, itu kertasnya," kata Ino sambil meletakkan kertas di meja Tenten.

Sret… Sret…

"Selesai!" seru Temari yang—memang—sudah selesai mencatat nomor handphone Hinata.

Kriiing!

Tepat sedetik setelah Temari mencatat nomor itu, terdengarlah suara yang sangat menyenangkan hati para murid-murid di kelas itu. Ya, suara bel tanda istirahat.

Tap tap

"Btw, kemarin Naruto 'shoot' Hinata loh!" kata Sakura datang ke tempat Temari, Ino, dan Tenten sambil memberitahukan.

'_Nembak? ! Mati, dong? !'_ ujar Tenten dalam hati—bercanda.

"Pake apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Pake handphone, dong," balas Sakura. "Di-SMSnya tadi malam," sambungnya.

"… Oh ya, Sak!" sahut Tenten. "Dulu, Naruto suka sama Sakura Haruno loh," katanya mengulang makna yang sama.

"Dulu 'kan?" kata Sakura. "Sekarang nggak… Aku udah suka—coret—cinta mati sama Sasuke, kok," tambahnya.

"Iyaaa…" balas mereka malas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Peristiwa (mengejutkan) 5: Kertas 'I Love You'?-**

'_Belum lonceng 'kan? Yak, masih ada waktu!'_ kata Hinata—dengan tsundere mode—dalam hati.

Set

Dia mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya. Lalu, ia menulis dan menghias kertas itu dengan berbagai tinta warna yang berkilap, sehingga kertas itu pun terlihat seperti lampu-lampu disko. Ada warna lavender yang diambilnya—sesuai dengan warna matanya. Dan akhirnya, tulisannya selesai. Tinggal menghiasnya.

Sret sret…

Nah, ia mengambil warna yang kontras—atau lebih tepatnya identik—dengan anggota sebuah girlband dari Jepang; Morning Musume, sebut saja Sayumi Michishige. Dan warna itu adalah… Pink!

Sret…

"Selesai!" serunya bangga dan mengangkat kertas buatannya itu.

Tap

"?" Kiba melihat Hinata mengangkat kertas itu. "Selesai apanya?" tanyanya. "Oh, kau nulis sesuatu, ya! ?" katanya lagi sambil mengambil paksa (baca: menarik) kertas tak berdosa itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Ki-Kibaaa! Ja-jangaaan!" larang Hinata—namun tak dapat meraih 'karya'-nya itu.

Mereka pun saling rebutan untuk mendapatkan kertas itu—terutama Hinata. Setelah sekian lama rebutan, alhasil, kertas itu terlempar secara tidak sengaja ke meja Naruto.

Kriiing!

Malang nasibmu, Hinata. Bel tanda pelajaran masuk sudah berbunyi, bunyi paling mengesalkan seumur hidup. Murid-murid pun langsung duduk tertib di bangku mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Naruto.

Tep

"?"

Tanpa sengaja, mata Naruto menangkap sebuah kertas yang berkelap-kelip. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung mengambil kertas itu dan segera membukanya—karena tadi agak remuk.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut dan salting; salah tingkah. "I-ini… 'I Love You'? 'Dari Hinata'? !" ucapnya kaget sambil membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Heh… Apa itu?" tanya Neji yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"I-ini…" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, kertasnya sudah keburu diambil Neji.

Tap tap

Neji berdiri di depan kelas dan mem-'proklamasi'-kan bacaan di kertas itu.

"Minna! Lihat ini!" teriaknya. "Ehem, 'I LOVE YOU! DARI HINATA! UNTUK NARUTO!' Prikitiew!"

"HAHAIII!" tertawaan Lee—dengan semangat masa mudanya—membahana di seluruh kelas.

"NARUHINA MEMANG COCOK!" seru Temari—untuk kesekian kalinya—dengan keras dan tak kalah dengan tertawaan Lee dan teriakan Neji barusan.

"Nggak cocok? ! Oh, TI… DAK… BI… SA…!" sambung Kiba ikut-ikutan.

"Hahaha!" Sekelas tertawa sekeras-kerasnya—minus Naruto dan Hinata.

Tap

"Ehem!" Seorang guru berdehem dan terdengar dengan—sangat—jelas.

"…" Sekelas langsung hening seketika.

"Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Shino heran.

"Kurenai-sensei kena ABC, ya?" Kiba ikutan 'khawatir' bertanya.

"TBC, Kiba…" sambung guru itu lagi—Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Makan kecoa goreng saja, Kurenai-sensei!" usul Sasuke. "Biar cepat sembuh!"

"Ah, kecoa rebus lebih enak," sangkal Kurenai. "Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya!"

"Yaaah…" Mereka langsung lemas lagi.

Dan, dimulailah penderitaan mereka di jam pelajaran ini. Naruto? Author-nya kurang tahu. Hinata? Ish… Siapa yang nggak tahu? Dia masih blushing di bangkunya!

**-Owari-**

**Yeah…! Hidup NaruHina…! -teriak pake TOA- XD**

**Go, go, go, NaruHina! o **

**NaruHina, berjaya! Pelita Jaya! -lah?-**

**Saya belakangan ini 'gila' NaruHina loh! =w=a -Pembaca langsung mundur seribu langkah (?)-**

**Mudah-mudahan ending Naruto nanti NaruHina…! Amiiin! :3d**

**Walaupun kebanyakan bilang SasuNaru =w=' -swt setengah mati (?)-**

**NaruHina-fans? Ayo ripiuuu! XD -plak-**


End file.
